Ghost of a Chance
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: A little oneshot set from the POV of Vincent's ghost. Or, rather, the ghost that is haunting his mansion. Minor hints of Yuffentine that can be taken as romance, or just friendship, of a sort.


A/N: A series of semi-connected shorts from the POV of Vincent's ghost. Or, rather, the ghost that is haunting his mansion. Minor hints of Yuffentine that can be taken as romance, or just friendship, of a sort.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent Valentine is brooding. It's something he does well, I've noticed. All this time that I have been in this mansion, all this time that he has been here, all he does is walk around like a lost soul.

I thought I was the ghost here?

It's not really fair, even. I mean, I'm just as alive as he is, and, and just as trapped. I can't talk to anyone. He refuses to talk to anyone. I can't leave this place. He refuses to leave this place. Nobody can see me. He doesn't want anyone to see him. I'm invisible. He wishes he were invisible.

Why would someone choose such seclusion? He has a choice. Why would he want to be alone. If I were able to leave, you can bet I would be cackling maddly as I flipped this whole prison the bird and ran off into the distant sunset.

I would NOT be pacing around like a caged zombie, muttering about sins and attonement. This bloke REALLY needs a girlfriend...

But then, who would be patient enough to put up with this idiocy? Or rather, who would be insane enough? Someone really needs to come in here and give Vincent a swift kick in the arse. Or just knock him out, and drag his bloody carcass away from this damned depressing place.

I would, except, I can't. Being noncorpereal sucks. Especially when I have to listen to Vincent BLOODY Valentine whine all day long. And, he can't even here me when I tell him to SHUT HIS BLOODY ARSE UP!!!!

Sometimes, he leaves, and I am filled with a sort of depression. I mean, I'm really happy and all, cause, he may be leaving for good. Maybe he won't come back. Maybe I'll finally be alone.

But then, I'd be alone. And, that's the depressing part.

But he always returns, and my depression becomes rage as I begin cursing him out and attempting to throw things at him. The people of Nimbleheim are beginning to worry about the insane weather patterns. Atleast thats one thing I can still affect.

Why would he come back? Why doesn't he find somewhere else? He has friends. I know he does. I've SEEN them! Why not go spend more time with them? Let them know that he's atleast still alive?!

Obviously, the little ninja agrees with me.

She storms into the room. Quite the dramatic appearance. Then, ruins it by tripping over a random piece of debrie. Oh, but this does not deter her. She gets right back up and begins yelling.

"Vincent Valentine! Get your ass down here!" She yells, stomping across the entrance hall. I follow her, as it's not like anything else particularly riveting is happening today. And, she's just that entertaining, the kind of person I would love to be friends with. As she marches through random hallways, she's still yelling. "I KNOW you're here! And if you make me have to go down into that CREEPY basement of yours, I WILL castrate you! You here me VINNIE? NO MORE BABY-MAKING FOR YOU!"

If I had a body, it would be hurting bad from all the laughing I am doing. Shiva! This girl is entertaining! And bloody awesome to boot! I bet she really would rip his-

Ah, there's Vincent now. He's descended upon our current area in all his etherealic spookiness(says me, the ghost, but, I digress), and is now giving the ninja a rather pissed off sort of look. Not that anyone but me would probably notice. He doesn't really have a wide range of facial expressions, that one.

"There you are!" The ninja girl looks pissed as well, but with her, it's so obvios that I'm surprised steam isn't pouring out her ears. "I was looking for you!"

"I gathered," Vincent replies, in true Vincent-y unemotional fashion. "What do you want?"

"You left," Ninja-girl (as I do not know here name, this seems to be the best way to refer to her for now). "Why did you leave?"

Better yet, why did you come back here? I want desperately to ask.

"Better yet," Ninja-girl adds,"why did you come back here?"

Woah. That was spooky.

"That is none of your concern," Vincent replies. Oh, bloody hell, Vincent! The girl is obviously worried about you! The least you could do is answer her!

"Oh, hell, Vincent! I'm obviously worried about you! The least you could do is answer me!" Ninja-girl yells.

Okay, that is getting REALLY creepy.

"Why bother worrying about me. Save it for someone who deserves it."

Augh! That's it! This is exactly why I keep trying to throw things at him! I wish I knew telekinetic-magic! Damn it!

The ninja-girl, obviously too pissed for words by this point, is now pulling something from her pocket. She then, with a very ninja-like aim, proceeds to chuck it at him full force. It hits him in the forehead with startling accuracy, and drop into his hand.

It's a phone. She threw a phone at him. Obviously, this is a message, which Vincent does not seem to be getting, judging by the confused way he is staring at Ninja-girl.

She appears to be collecting herself, as she meets his gaze squarely. Her voice is deadly quiet and strained as she speaks. "It's a cellphone." She marches foreward, and he flinches back abit, but not far enough to escape her as she pulls her hand back and punches him. "USE IT! OR GODS-DAMMIT, VINCENT VALENTINE I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!!!!"

Then, she leaves. Vincent stares after her. Too stunned to say anything, or run after her. Or do anything really, I suspect. He just stands there for awhile, then tears his gaze away to look at the phone in his hand. Maybe, he'll actually use it?

I hope so.

But then, who really cares what I think anyways?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, the ghost is British. Or, whatever the equivalent of British is in their world. And, she's female. Not sure if that was obvious or not. And, she doesn't normally cuss that much, but you try being trapped between life and death for a few centuries, and see how happy you are with the world.

Another note, she's not really dead. She's just, not alive. You know what I mean? I can't really explain here, cause it will ruin my other stories. I also can't tell you her name, for the same reason. Though, some may guess, if they have read my other FF-7 stories.


End file.
